All my lives torn asunder
by Fameanon
Summary: Weyoun Nine wakes up to the dawning of a new Dominion. Odo is sending him to Bajor and to counseling, and Weyoun doesn't understand any of it. He does not know he stands at the edge of a brave new world, for him, and his future incarnations. (fifth story in the foundation series)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I don't own Star Trek or the trek characters. I do own OC's. In the next few days look at my profile for an informative update on my stories. It is all going into one big plan. I'll explain in my profile. :) I hope you enjoy this my first Weyoun adventure. **

I stepped from the vorta cloning chamber, still wet and slick from the viscous slime used to grow and feed us while our cells grow and duplicate. I hate the feeling. I have since the life of my noble progenitor. I remember him fondly. He was perhaps the greatest of us, the first who was contacted to lead in the Dominion, the first to give his life in sacrifice to our gods. Now, nine lifetimes later, I stand wet and shivering before Odo. I remember him. Weyoun six, the betrayer, thought most fondly of him. It was his nature to do so of course, but he held an even more special place for him, betraying all the other gods to serve only him.

Another Vorta stepped forward, handing me a towel and a bag of possessions. They were Weyoun eights things, and the remnants of whatever he kept of the previous lives we had. I blinked away the sting of tears. Such a loss.

Odo stepped forward as I began toweling off. His eyes are kind, and forgetting what I was doing I supplicate before him, "Founder, I live to serve."

Odo grunts at that, I remember him doing that a lot. I have never been a good judge of that it really meant though. Sometimes it seems mean many things at any given time.

"Weyoun." My name rings from his mouth and it sends pleasurable shivers down my spine. I know my name has been spoken by the gods before, but one never seems to get used to it, and in this life it is most auspicious I think that the first sound I hear is this. It may be my best life yet.

He crosses his arms over his chest. I'm confused, "How may I serve you, Founder?"

"Dry off, clean up, get dressed. You have a lot to do for me." He turns way, "And you will call me Odo."

My heart flutters. Given the failure of my last life, my inability to secure the alpha quadrant, the possible death of all our gods. A sudden nausea overcomes me. What if, Odo is all that is left? Is it possible that he is the last of all our gods? I make haste to bathe. The honor of it all doubled.

I slip on my clothes and look at myself in the mirror to straighten my attire. When I see myself for the first time, I am shocked and gasp. I am…handsome. I know this. I don't know how, but I know it. I reach out and touch the reflection. I see Odo walk into the dressing room and I turn and bow.

He grunts again, crossing his hands over his chest he speaks,"It looks like you've made your first discovery, Weyoun. "

I look up and he is grinning. I don't know to say, and in his wisdom, he knows this. Of course he knows…he is a…

"Weyoun, you will find your site is better, and the thing in your genetics that denied you a possible understanding of aesthetics has been removed. I am working on putting right all the things my people have done. It's small, but." He shook his head and looked away from me, "It is as the humans say, a good start."

"Found.." I start and catch myself, "Odo, I have no words."

Odo walked toward me, "Don't thank me yet, Weyoun, you don't know what it is like to see ugly things or things so beautiful your heart feels…" His eyes became wistful, and I wondered if he was drawing to mind the image of Major Kira. "No matter." He said softly turning from me his hand placed against his mouth.

As I looked at him I considered how he looked to me, but I had no words to explain it.

"Weyoun, I need a liaison here. I want a familiar face, and that face is you." He was looking out the window, "But before you can do that for me, you have needs we need to see to."

I spoke up, "I need nothing, Odo! I need only to serve you and the founders." It broke my heart that he felt I needed more than this, the greatest honor any vorta could have.

He looked back at me, there was a strange sadness in his eyes. "No, Weyoun that is what your previous incarnations knew. You need to know more. You need to know better. "he approached me, and took hold of my shoulders, "That is part of the problem Weyoun, my people were a part of the problem . It is something I am going to rectify. "

I didn't understand, but he seemed so emphatic. I wanted to tell him he didn't make any mistakes that I couldn't see any problems he or his people had created. Having been a politician and field operative though, I could see in his eyes that he believed what he was saying. How could he think such a thing, and still be infallible. The truth though was subjective, if you believed it, it didn't make it correct, it just meant it was true to your understanding. I smiled at him, he was the kindest of the gods, and there were times that aspect was one of the things that made him and serving them so endearing.

"As you wish, Odo." I bowed my head, "Whatever you feel I need, I will accept with open arms." I knew he wasn't going to harm me, my sixth incarnation saw that saw the pain in his eyes as that life blinked out. As much as I despised the feeling of betrayal I get from Six, the kindness in the memory almost made it worth it all.

Odo looked me over and nodded, "Good. I knew you'd say that of course, but" he chuckled, "You might not be so thankful once we get started."

I considered that, but over eight life times I had done so many distasteful things in the service of my gods, and given the nature of Odo, I doubt whatever he wanted of me to be "too much" for me to bear.

"I contacted a friend of mine on Deep Space Nine, someone I felt would help you. She has had almost as many lives as you, in a manner of speaking, and she is going to be the first step in making a brand new Weyoun."

"I don't understand, fou…Odo. A new Weyoun? I am not defective am I?" I tried to keep my voice even but the sudden addition of "new" to my name unnerved me.

"No Weyoun you are not defective. What you are is programed and while I can remove some of the genetic alterations done to your people. I cannot undo the psychological damage done to your people with chemistry. You have had eight life times to have your beliefs reinforced by the actions of my people, and I don't expect things to change overnight, but they do need to change."

He was speaking of things that really made no sense, but who was I to question a god. I smiled and bowed, "As you wish, Odo. Founder is wise in all things."

It wasn't exactly the answer he wanted I fear, because he rolled his eyes and grunted again. He looked disgusted, but I don't think he was disgusted at me. At least, I hoped not.

"I am sending you to Bajor." He said flatly, and I listened intently wondering what assignment I might have so far away from the Dominion, if we were not going to war. "I have arranged a small cottage for you in the country, in the Dakhur Provence. There is a small village nearby the inhabitance are a mix of artists and farmers. I am giving you a monthly stipend for your expenses."

I listened carefully, it sounded charming but I could not imagine what purpose I would serve in such a way. "Odo," I spoke softly, not knowing how to question him on the motive without appearing to question his wisdom. "What service am I to perform for you on Bajor?"

Odo snorted, "The service of living a life, and taking the therapy I am going to offer you. Ezri Dax has volunteered to counsel you two times a week for as long as she is on Deep Space Nine."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't, but you will."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O

The trip to Bajor was uneventful. I found myself standing on the deck of the ship watching another Vorta give orders to the Jem 'hadar. I was envious. I used to do such things. I calmed myself a bit though. I was after all on a mission given to me personally by the founder Odo. I didn't understand what he wanted of me, not even a little. He was not asking me to make inroads with the government, or place someone in power to replace the government. He was asking me, if I understood it correctly, to live among the natives of the planet, and talk to the trill counselor. It seemed to me as if it was a twisted mission of information gathering, but instead of gathering external information, he wished me to gather internal information. I couldn't see where that would be of use to the Dominion.

The founder was wise though, and only gods thought of such things. I smiled, remembering Odo's wisdom while being chased by the Jem' hadar. Become the ice….only a god could think of that.

On approach of the planet, I returned to my room to gather my things. Odo had given me many PADDS, he said they contained books of entertainment I could read if I became what he called "bored". He also gave me notes on the new things I might experience with the genetic changes I had been given. I put that on top, that was the one I had most interest in. I could literally see the first change. As long as I had worked with the Jem'hadar, I never thought of how they appeared. Standing on the deck watching them work though, I had a distaste for looking at them. I had no word for what I saw, but knew it was nothing I liked looking at. Painfully, the female Vorta in charge of the ship struck me much the same way.

I pulled out a blank PADD, and decided to make notes on these phenomena. I would write down everything I saw in a day and attempt to describe my view of it in aesthetic ways. The thought of doing it pleased me. It also pleased me to think that perhaps I was discovering one of those things Odo wished me to do. If he had given me the gift of better eyesight, and taken away whatever had not allowed me to see things aesthetically then this might be a good way to honor such a gift. The report I could give in my time on Bajor could be enlightening.

I turned the PADD on and sat.

Jem'hadar: Displeasing. Vorta Female: Displeasing.

I smiled, it was a start. As I paid more attention to the words people used to describe things and their aesthetics the more I will add, for now, noting whether I found them displeasing or not is enough.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

An elderly Bajoran man was waiting for me at the cottage. "I am Pravek Tol" he said, and held out his hand. I shook it, " Here are the keys to your house. About three miles that way is the nearest village, the other way about an hour's drive in an air car, two in a cart. I wouldn't recommend going there until you get an idea about the surroundings, easy to get lost. " Pointing straight ahead to a path through a large grove of trees, "You nearest neighbors are that way. Farmers and artists, good people." He looked down at me, "Good people, who don't need any trouble. Do you hear me."

"I have good hearing. But if you are implying I may cause trouble." I bowed slightly, "I am here to learn, Pravek Tol."

He huffed as if he didn't believe me. "I live down that road, first farm house on the left. You can't miss it. I live there with my wife and daughters. If you run into any troubles you can stop by." He pointed to my house, "You have this and about ten parcels of land surrounding it, those woods are yours, those fields are yours. " He eyed me over, "You don't look like the hunting or farming kind so I don't know why all the land, but you have it. I was asked to stock your refrigeration unit with food and drink. I did, but you also have a replicator in there, and small com unit. If that's all, I'll be going. The melons aren't going to fertilize themselves."

He dropped into my hands the keys to the house and began walking off. "Thank you, you've been helpful." I said, he waved, but didn't turn back around.

I opened my door and looked around. It was quaint and more than spacious enough for me. It had a fire place and a large living area, a small place to cook food, which I didn't know how to do, and a replicator. Up a large wooden ladder, in the loft was a large bed set with soft looking blankets. There was a couch and some chairs and a table. It would do nicely, and was probably one of the finest quarters I had ever had.

I shut the door behind me. I was alone. I had in my memory never been alone before for any great length of time. I was not sure I would like that. I pushed it out of my mind and began unpacking my possessions. There was space for my clothing, and I cleared off a shelf in my sleeping area to place my small treasures. I found that most pleasing. I had not seen many of them in several lifetimes. I remembered the bottle cap, I found it while dealing with the Breen. It was so thoughtless of someone to discard such an interesting little object carelessly on the ground. I placed it reverently on the shelf over my bed, and beside it I put the worn old shoe I found on Cardassia Prime, and next to that the single broken dabo ball I had acquired at Quarks. I smiled, it was good to see my things again. I wished we had not had to evacuate Deep Space nine so quickly or there would be many more such things.

I would have to remember to ask Ezri if they still had possession of them, when I spoke to her.

I laid down on the bed. I was tired. I had not slept or eaten since waking, and the heavy I felt in my limbs was outweighing the hollow of my stomach. I sat up and took off my clothes. I would sleep first and eat when I woke. Perhaps then, I would attempt contact with the counselor to determine what schedule she had for me.

Laying there in the strange bed, I could not imagine the purpose of it all, but my mind was weary. After some rest, it may all make sense.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how long I was asleep, but it was light when I woke, and I remember it being a dimmer light when I went to sleep. I thought perhaps I had slept the night, but I couldn't be sure. I did know I was starving and thirsty. There was a knock at my door. I slid on my pants and my tunic and padded down the ladder as quickly as I could. When I opened the door there was a woman with long red hair walking away, with a basket on her hip, "Did you want something?" I called out.

When she turned I gasped. I would have to note her down in my aesthetics journal as pleasing. I looked over her entire body. She had long wavy red hair, and bright green eyes. A smattering of freckles over her ridge nose made her look young. She was wearing a long flowing dress, and some kind of simple white top laced up the front. Her look was pleasing. As I took one last look ever her, I noticed she was not wearing any shoes. Interesting, since the climate, he thought was a little cool, at least today.

"Where is Pravar Tomlek?" She asked me, looking over my shoulder into the house, "Doesn't he still live here?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly, "I only just moved in. Is there some service I can provide?"

She laughed, and held up her basket, "I was stopping here on my way to the market to see if he wanted some Fresh Moba fruit. I don't suppose you want any?"

I looked into the basket, and then into her eyes. I could see innocents. That was one thing I could see and knew the word to describe. Being a politician, a servant of the dominion gave me such an instinct, "I don't know if I would, I don't recall ever having Moba fruit before."

I watched her take one from the basket and she looked as if she was contemplating something deeply. If I had to guess, I would say it was whether she could afford to give a stranger one and still make the money she needed. She handed it to me, "Here, try this."

I smelled it first, it smelled of sunshine and fresh water. I smiled and took a bite, not really expecting to experience much in the way of taste. To my surprise though my mouth exploded with flavor, it was sweet, and, and…the taste was something I had no words to describe. "Most pleasing!" I giggled, overwhelmed with a sudden rush of pure joy, "I want to buy them!"

Her green eyes went wide, and I could see disbelief and shock. "How many?" she asked hesitantly.

"All of them!" I couldn't contain my own pure joy, and I wondered if my laughter bothered her. "Come in, let me get you money, whatever you ask if I can I'll pay."

The lady climbed up the three steps and stood in the door frame as I gobbled down the fruit as I looked for the purse of money Odo had given me. "How much for the basket?" I looked at her and waved for her to come in the rest of the way, "Come now how much?"

She looked down at her feet, wiping them on the step she put a foot into my home. "A…slip of latinum?"

What she said stunned me, I knew money very well. I did recordkeeping and finance reports all the time, it was a part of my job. One slip was hardly half of a full credit. She was young, she was naïve, or there was something wrong with the fruit, odd I hadn't tasted poison in it. No, there was no poison, and as a side thought I considered I better look to see if that poison immunity had been removed from my genetic coding. I approached her and she shied away. It made me feel bad, for her, that she was so timid. It was no wonder Dukat found the females of this world to his liking, he could dominate them. "May I see the fruit?" I asked tilting my head, and she held the basket up for my inspection.

They looked healthy, no blemishes, not too soft or too hard. There were at least twenty five pieces. When I finished inspecting the fruit I looked at her, she was staring at me, I don't know why. Judging from the angle of her eyes I would say it was my ears. "I'll give you five strips." I said and watched confusion fill her bright green eyes.

"That is way too much, Sir. I only asked one slip."

"I know, but it is good business to treat people who you want to do business with again better than they expect." I gave her a grin. I did not add that I usually used such tactics to earn trust that I would later betray. She didn't need to know that, and wouldn't think of it on her own. Besides, I doubt a seller of fruit would have something I needed so badly I'd need to lie to her.

She held out her hand timidly. "I accept. I think you are foolish for paying so much, but I accept. I will not tell others about this, because you would be set upon by everyone."

I pulled the currency from my pouch and placed it in her hand. She handed me the basket and I giggled in spite of myself. It was better than winning at Dabo. I looked at her, she looked as sweet as the fruit tasted. I wondered if that was a term of aesthetics.

"Are you going to require a maid and laundry woman?" she asked softly.

I had not thought of that. I knew other vorta who did such services for me when I served the founders, so I had no such skills myself. "Do you know someone or are you offering your services?"

I watched her swallow, "I performed those services for Pravar. I can sew ,cook, and mend clothes too."

I could tell she added that last part out of pride. "How much do you charge for that service?"

"Two slips a week. I come three times. I'll come more if need be, to help with harvest if you plant but that is more."

I couldn't see myself farming, but I could see the need for clothes cleaning and such. I knew she wasn't over charging me for the service, if her price on her fruit was any indication of her business acumen "It is a deal, but only if you tell me your name."

"I am called Derna, after the fourth moon."

"Derna, I am Weyoun. It is pleasant to meet you. You will begin service tomorrow." She bowed slightly to me and turned. When she looked back and no longer saw me at the door she took off running as fast as she could. Her hair color reminded me of Major Kira, but this one had a far more docile temperament. I much preferred Derna's temperament.

I tried to be moderate about the consumption of the Moba, but it was so good. It tasted, and that was what amazed me. Taste was not something Vorta had, it was removed as un-needed by the founders. Odo had given me a precious gift with this new ability. I wanted to eat more, finish the basket, but my stomach just didn't let me so I put them in the storage box in the kitchen for later.

The com panel beeped and I answered it, it was Ezri, I remembered her vaguely, and then it struck me. I had interrogated her and the Klingon. She smiled at me, it didn't look like a real smile, but given the memory I had there was no reason why seeing me would be pleasant. Though, I had to say to myself, she too was a most pleasing looking being to look at too.

"How are you settling in, Weyoun?"

My smile was genuine, "I believe very well. Though I do not exactly know why I am here or what purpose being here will serve to help Odo."

Ezri nodded, "How about if I come down day after tomorrow and you and I spend the day talking about that."

"Of course. I will make sure I am ready." I bowed my head slightly, a submissive habit I picked up when dealing with other races, it seemed to make them feel like they had the upper hand on me. Only secretly, I feared, Ezri did have. I had no idea what her talks would entail, or if what she meant by talking was going to be more of an interrogation.

The com went blank and I found myself once again alone, and without a true sense of purpose. I looked at the cottage. Everything seemed simple and quiet. It wasn't at all what my former lives were used to.

I took the PADD with the information on the genetic adjustments out and sat on the couch. Odo wants me to learn something, I thought, I will start with this.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O

The reading was interesting. The blocks that kept the Vorta from enjoying aesthetics had been completely removed. Our eyesight had been improved by fifty percent. There were odds and ends minor things about digestion, and the removal of the taste suppression gene. I was happy to discover that my immunity to poisons was not changed, nor had my excellent hearing. It was impressive to begin with, and the notes made reference to the fact that within ten Vorta generations all alterations would be brought back to genetic neutral, as they stated. The last sentence took my breath away, that in seven generations the Vorta would be capable of natural reproduction.

I leaned back, my mouth was gaping. I tapped the tab about reproduction and found myself gasping again. He had already been altered so that he could begin feeling a natural urge to mate. This was scandalous. We had been clones since the Founders saved us from our primitive state. Oh, there had been reports of Vorta males and females taking the occasional mate, even a rumor that one had fathered a child.

I couldn't help but laugh. The very idea of my species taking mates, and living as family units was…I had to stop myself. I was questioning a founder's wisdom. This kind of drastic change could not have come from just one founder, assuming more survived. So if Odo was the last or he was one of many, this wisdom came from…them.

I threw the PADD in the chair beside me. I knew enough about creative genetics to know that if we were genetically neutral, then we could not breed with others of our race. We would be forced to find…

That's when it struck me. Perhaps, just perhaps, that was our gods wisdom. That we, being neutral, would breed with others and provide them with generations of loyal servants and worshippers. My head spun. It was something only a god could think of, if I was correct in my thinking, it was the absolute domination of not only the Alpha quadrant but…any.

Still, I am not Keevan or Gelnon, both of which I had rumor and report had taken mates of some kind. I shivered violently, the very thought of it made my skin crawl. Such an unclean unsanitary act this mating business. Still, it did garner a certain devotion. I shuttered again and stood. I needed to cleanse myself in a shower. I felt slimy suddenly, dirty, yet to challenge the founders was most unwise.

Removing my clothes I looked at myself in the mirror. I could see the appeal my body might have for a solid. I found I admired the aesthetic value of my own body. As always the founders choose wisely. I smiled at myself in the mirror before stepping into the shower.

Perhaps there was a way, to avoid this mating urge, I thought, as much as I want the line of Weyouns to go on and to be a part of the Dominion I was not sure I wanted it to be in such a disgusting way.

Next time I spoke with Odo, I would ask.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke the next morning and my neck was killing me. I fell asleep awkwardly on the couch, and woke to a knock at the door. When I opened the door it was Derna. She had more fruit, just a few pieces and she was holding them up to me with a bright smile. I returned the smile and welcomed her into my home.

I noticed she was shoeless again, and her attire was…different than what I was used to seeing in my many travels for the Dominion. In fact, if I looked at her a bit closer, she looked thinner and frailer than most Bajoran's I had come in contact with. "Are you ill?" I asked, the new realization was too profound not to ask about.

She turned and looked at me like I was crazy and laughed, "Good morning to you too, Mr. Weyoun. I am fine. Why do you ask?"

"You are thinner than most Bajoran's I've met. It made me wonder if perhaps you had been or were ill." I walked over to her and took the fruit, as I tried desperately to rub the kink of out my neck, "And I also wonder why you wear no shoes." I glanced at her and she seemed embarrassed.

"Neither of those things are your concern, Sir. I have nothing that would make you ill, and I wouldn't want to drag mud in on your floors, now would I?"

I was an expert in telling and discerning lies, she wasn't directly lying, but she wasn't telling me everything either. No matter, I'd discover it in the fullness of time. All of my glorious predecessors had laid the ground work of my keen intellect in these matters, and surely a simple Bajoran woman would not stump me long.

"So what can I do for you today? I mean, I know the house needs the dust removed and the floors gone over, but do you have need of mending or marketing?"

"I do not know how to cook, so if I give you the money for the food will you fix me meals?"

Derna bowed or dipped I should say to me and said she would. I didn't give her much money, but after she came back from the market I found she made good use of it. She bought a lot of food, and stored it all, before cleaning the house. I watched her; it was fascinating to think that some beings were so satisfied with such menial work. There she was on her hands and knees scrubbing my floor, and humming some kind of tune that I found most agreeable. She worked fast, I had never taken much time to notice the lesser of the galaxy, so I wasn't sure she was the fastest in her line of work but it seemed she was doing several things at time. Cooking things on the stove, while shaking rugs, and sweeping, removing the dust and spraying something in the air that gave the most delightful aroma. She worked non-stop all day, not even taking time to eat when she served me my lunch. The only thing she did that I was absolutely repulsed by was that, when she thought I wasn't looking she ate the scraps off my plate before washing it and put it away.

I wanted to question her about that, but before I could another knock came. I stood from the couch and answer it, it was Ezri. I had forgotten about our appointment. "Hello Counselor Dax. It's nice to see you." I smiled, people love my smile I know, and it paved the path for many Dominion negotiations.

Ezri came in and Derna greeted her with that same dip thing she did, I think humans call it courtesy but I'm not sure. Derna looked at me, "I'm done for the day Mr. Weyoun. I won't be around tomorrow, but I made enough food for you to eat until the day after." She did that courtesy thing to Ezri and took off before I could say thank you.

Ezri was grinning, "It's good to see you making friends already."

"She is working for me, she isn't a friend." I dismissed the idea, how silly. Me a Weyoun, and voice of the gods friends with a menial labor woman. The thought! I could see the disappointment in her eyes, and body language. It was a silly thing to think. Derna was a curiosity, to study, and a tool to be used for my benefit.

"Well perhaps, " Dax said too brightly to really believe what she was saying, "In time you can grow to be friends."

"I doubt it, but if the Founders think it wise, then I will endeavor to do my best. Please, have a seat." I offered her the nice chair by the fire place and sat on the couch. I really liked this couch. It was cozy. "So what are we supposed to talk about Counselor?"

"Well, Weyoun, we are supposed to talk about you and your lives, and where you see yourself going. We are going to get into the things you are proud of that you did in your past, and the things that you might not be so proud of. " She pulled out a PADD and tapped at the screen.

I crossed my legs and smiled at her. This all sounded so very pointless. "How many of these talks are we going to have?" I asked benignly.

"As many as it takes, Weyoun."

I didn't like the sound of that. Perhaps I could get this over today, and be done with it.

"Shall we get started?"

"Please, perhaps we can do this all today." I said, and she giggled at me. I could feel my jaws clenching. I don't like it when people mock me, and that giggle was mocking. As if I weren't smart enough or she had some sort of game she was playing.

"Tell me about your first life, Weyoun. What do you remember of it?"

She was staring at me expectantly. And I was not going to play games, "He was the first of our kind to be chosen from the worthless little tree dwellers we were. He went willingly and he died in service to the dominion when one of the other tree dwellers killed him with a stick."

"That's all you remember?"

I thought hard, my first life was so long ago…"Yes, that is what I recall."

"Are you sure about that Weyoun?"

I pushed my leg up and wrapped my hands around my knee, bouncing my foot. I tried to think more on our noble progenitor but all I could get was exactly what I told her. "That is all." She marked something down in her PADD. "What are you writing?"

"I'm taking notes so we can review them at some point. I have a good memory, but I'm not a Vulcan." She grinned "Ok so what do you remember about your second life?"

I leaned back again, and searched my memory. This one two was hazy. I stood, "Can I get you some tea? I think I want some tea."

"Sure. Any kind will do."

I went to the replicator and ordered two teas, they appeared and I noticed when I took them from the cubby both my hands were shaking. I tried to steady them, steady myself but my heart was racing. I couldn't think why. I handed one cup to Ezri and she noticed the shake.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. My hands always shake like this in the afternoon." I cursed myself for the poor lie, but it had flown out of my mouth before I could think of something better.

"Weyoun, you are sweating."

"It's hot in here. Perhaps we could take our tea outside." I said pulling at the neck of my tunic. The house was feeling small and cramped. I stood, and my knees about buckled. I abandoned the tea and ran outside to try to get a breath of air. I found myself standing on the path to my house with my hands on my knees and my head between them gasping for air.

There was a gentle hand on my back, "Weyoun, " She said, her voice was soothing, "I think you are having a panic attack. It's ok, and you aren't going to die from it, it's just…"

I couldn't stop myself I grabbed her by the shoulders, "It feels like I'm dying and I should know I've done it before!"

She smiled at me, of all the things another being could do while I was dying, smiling wasn't the right thing. "What kind of counselor are you to laugh at me!" I gripped my chest and feel over. Even outside was feeling small and cramped I felt like I might lose all the air in my lungs and I was gasping for more as quickly as I could. I tried to look to see if she was going to help me, but my vision was blurred, I was crying….

I felt her hand on my shoulder and something cold on my neck, a few minutes later the world slowed. I was exhausted, but the gripping fear was over. Whatever that was, I needed some on hand in case this death spasm took me again. I looked up and she was hovering over me. The Bajoran sun outlined her like an angel, "Am I going to die?" I tried to sound strong but I whimpered.

"No Weyoun, let me help you up, and get you in the house. I think we are done for today."

That was good, because I didn't think I had the strength to talk about anything more. In all my lives nothing like that had ever happened. Perhaps it was some of the genetic alterations….

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

I slept most the next day. I barely touched the food Derna had made for me. I wasn't hungry, and I really wasn't in the mood to do much but lay in my bed. I tossed around it in all day, struggling for some reason for my behavior yesterday. I couldn't find a reason.

Early the day after I heard the knock. I didn't want to get up and get it, but for some reason I did. It was Derna, of course. And she was smiling at me. "Good morning, Mr. Weyoun." When she stepped up and into the house she frowned. "You look terrible. Are you ill?"

When she asked me the question I felt my stomach knot up, and my chin begin to wobble around like some pathetic fool. "I might be dying."

Derna gasped, "Oh no! Can I get you medicine or take you to the healer? You have money for the healer I can take you."

I was about to answer her when I felt her wrap her arms around me. No one had ever done that before, I had seen hugs, but no one ever gave me one. I bawled like a pathetic baby. "Take me to the healer."

She walked with me down the path toward the village and guided me into the healers home. He was a short stout Bajoran with round spectacles and larger than average ridges on his nose. He asked Derna to wait in the parlor. He asked me my symptoms, he scanned me with a small wand, and in the end he gave me some herbs he said I had to drink in the evening and in the morning. He said I wasn't dying, that I was having a simple issue. I was too busy looking at the herbs in my hand to hear what the name of the dread disease was.

I walked out and the doctor told Derna the same thing, to make sure I took my herbs every day for two weeks, morning and night. Steeped in water, like a tea.

Derna walked me back to my home, she made me some of the herbal tea, and tucked me into my bed. When Ezri came Derna spoke to her outside, and came in alone. "What did you say to her?" I asked.

"I told her you were ill and to come back in a few days."

"Thank you."

I fell asleep not long after I finished my tea, when I woke it was dark but there was a fire burning in the hearth, and Derna was still there.

"I must leave Mr. Weyoun, but I wanted to make sure you had your tea and something to eat before I left." She climbed up the latter to the loft, and handed me some warm bread, and my tea."

I grabbed her wrist, "Please don't go." I didn't want to be alone.

"I must. But I will return tomorrow." She curtseyed again, and I heard her leave.

The warm bread felt good in my stomach, the tea was bitter and strong, but as soon as I drank it I found the comfort of sleep again.

When I woke the next morning the house was chill, the fire Derna had lit the night before had gone out. I did feel better. Still not like myself, but better. I went to the bathroom, showered and changed. I made my special tea, and found that when I heard the knock at the door I was happy indeed.

"Are you better?" Derna asked. She had such an innocents to her voice it pained me.

"I am Derna, and I want to thank you for taking me to the healer."

"I don't want to be a bother, but…I paid for the healer and your herbs yesterday. So will you pay me today?"

My eyes widened, "Of course and what a kind thing to do." I pulled my currency purse and slipped out three strips of latinum. "Here for you and your trouble. Now I have another business to discuss with you."

She eyed the money and gasped, "Thank you Sir. But this is too much, this is more than enough for everything and two weeks of work."

I pulled another two slipps from the pouch, "And if I give you this will you stay every day for two weeks?"

I could see her pulse quicken as she eyed the money. She was going to do it, I knew she would, but I doubted she knew it yet. "I have to…I can't stay the night, but I can come every day and spend the day with you. But what would you have me do? Your house does not require that much cleaning and you only need your tea twice a day."

I didn't really know what work there might be to do, but I knew I didn't want to be left alone. "I'll think of something."

She reached out and took the money from my hands. I smiled, it felt better already.

"I must go and take this money…some place…I can be back in an hour."

"I'll go with you."

She blushed. "No I think it best if…"

"Nonsense I will go with you." I made up my mind. I wasn't taking no for an answer. I could not bear the weight of this house alone, not now, not in my weakened condition. She was looking at the money, and then back at me. I could see an internal debate going on in her head. She was considering giving me back the money. I couldn't believe it!

"Fine." She said in the meekest voice I'd ever heard.

I opened the door and a blast of cold air hit me. "Wait I'm getting a coat." I turned and grabbed one of my over coats and put it on. I turned back to her and realized she was still in the same clothes. When she stepped into the sun light I realized how thin the fabric of her clothes was, you could see the outline of her body through it with ease. "Aren't you cold?" I asked.

She looked at her feet and shook her head, "You get used to it."

We walked down toward the woods, over a creek and down a valley. It didn't look like we were heading any place, in honesty. If I hadn't been the one insisting on going with her, I would have sworn she was leading me into some kind of trap. We walked the length of the creek in silence. She did not speak nor did she look at me. I finally cleared my throat, "Where are we going?"

"To my home," she replied simply.

We stopped at a large rock, and she finally looked at me, I could read shame in her eyes, "Stay here. I will only be a moment. "

I took her wrist, "No I am coming with you." I was not going to be stuck out in the wilds by myself. She huffed a bit, but motioned me forward. We approached what looked to be a large pile of leaves against a tree. I saw three elderly people and a woman slightly older than Derna sitting under the pile nursing a baby. One of the elderly men shambled over to her and looked at her and me. Derna pressed the money into his palm, "Here grandpa, Mr. Weyoun has asked me to come every day for two weeks. He has paid in advance." The elderly man eyed me over and nodded his head. The woman with the baby suckling on her stood and looked down at the money. She didn't even look at Derna she looked at me, "For two more she will spend the nights with you as well."

I saw the horror in Derna's eyes, but the woman did not even look at her. "Who are you to offer that for her madam?" I asked already pulling the money from the pouch, grateful not to have to stay alone.

"I'm her mother and she'll do what I say." She was eyeing her daughter who was holding her arms in a self-soothing way.

"But what about the baby?"

"Your grandfather can watch it." She said and took the money from my hands.

"Do you need to pack anything?" I asked, and the old man started to laugh.

"Yes, Derna, would you how many bags of your clothes would you wish to take?" The old man said, and I didn't quite understand what was so funny.

Derna was blushing and would not look me in the eyes, "No Mr. Weyoun. I do not have anything to take but what I have on."

She turned to leave, and I did too, the woman caught me by the arm, "Do not hurt her, but if you need her longer it will be more money do you understand."

I didn't, not really, but I nodded. I pulled my arm from her grasp and caught up with Derna. "I'm glad that is over with, and it will be nice to have you there at night." I was grinning until I heard her sniffing away tears, "Why are you crying?" I asked truly puzzled why she would be upset.

"Nothing. I'm sure you'll be ok." She was trembling with tears.

"Derna I do not understand."

She was red hot blushing so much that the patch of freckles over her nose had blended into her skin, "Don't get me wrong Mr. Weyoun. You are nice and you are attractive but…but…I never, I've never…"

"Never what Derna spit it out, you are making me nervous I can feel my heart racing. Seriously, Derna stop with the stuttering and out with it." I could feel that same sense of suffocation coming on me, like the day that Ezri had been there.

"I've never slept with a man before!" she said through tears.

I laughed out loud, the panic drained from me instantly. THAT is what she thought, it never occurred to me.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Oh Derna, I'm sorry, but," I giggled louder, and put my arm around her, "I did not pay for those services. I paid to have you be there in my home nothing more. " I patted her arm, it was ice cold. "You really should get a jacket, Derna you are cold. How old are you?"

Derna stopped and cleaned her eyes with her sleeves, "So you don't expect me to…"I shook my head and laughed at her relief.

"I'm no Cardassain brute, Derna. I'm just sick and don't want to be alone."

She embraced me again, and I returned it. The chill of her body sent a chill over my body, how she could be out in this cool with just those clothes was beyond me. "I'm sorry Mr. Weyoun, it's just that most men who would spend so much money…well." She blushed again,and pulled away from me.

"I am not like that." I said, and wondered briefly if I was like that given the alterations to my genetics, could I really be sure? No, I was too sick to be that way, even if the thought appealed to me, which it didn't. I did however like the hugs. "You can hug me though, I find that most pleasing. I've not been hugged before."

"I'm twenty three." She said softly.

I nodded, and she fell silent again all the way back to the house. When we got there I finally asked, "Why do you not wear more clothes. When I hugged you, you felt like ice."

She looked down at her feet, "Mr. Weyoun. The clothes I have on are what I have. No more than this."

That perplexed me. "What are you saying? I pay you why don't you have clothes?"

She looked way. "I will fix you dinner. I would rather not talk about this."

"We will talk about this I want to talk about this. You will do me no good if you are ill."

"You saw where I live Mr. Weyoun. The money I make goes to things for my baby brother, and for medicine for my grandparents. "

I pointed in the distance, "You and your family live there? You actually live there, that was not a meeting spot, you live in the woods under a pile of leaves."

She was frowning at me, "I make an honest living. There is nothing wrong with being poor. I would rather be honestly poor than deceitful and rich."

I had nothing to say in return. In my memory I'd never been around someone who had so little. Everyone I knew had plenty, I had always had plenty. I sat down by the dead fire and slid my jacket off. Derna was quick to get the fire going again for me, and I found myself kicking off my boots and putting my feet on the table. I couldn't wrap my head around being that poor.

Derna served me a delectable stew with some of the bread she made the night before. I had thirds of all of it, I couldn't get over how it all tasted. I realized while I was into my third bowl Derna was no where to be seen. "Derna?"

She stepped around the couch. "Yes?"

"I'm not paying you to hide. Sit with me." I watched her sit primly on the chair Ezri had, and looked at the fire. "This stew is wonderful don't you think?"

"I did not taste it Mr. Weyoun."

"You are going to eat?" It dawned on me. She was thin and frail because she didn't have enough food. Remembering her eating my scraps brought it all back to me. "Go get a bowl and some bread and eat! Again, you'll do me no good if you faint."

Derna did not have to be told twice, she got a small bowl and a small chunk of bread and returned.

My mind wandered over the people I knew, the races I had dealt with over my time with the Dominion. It struck me that the reason I didn't know someone so poor was because those who didn't have stole until they did. Now, I was face to face with someone who didn't have and was afraid to take even when it was given to her. What she did get, she gave to her family.

It didn't make any sense, but on a full stomach against a warm fire, it really didn't matter.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in the middle of the night my chest was so tight I couldn't breathe. I was laying in the puddle of my own sweat. "Derna!" I cried as loudly as I could and began banging against the headboard. I just knew she wouldn't hear me, and that I'd die alone in this miserable loft. When I was about to give up hope I saw her silhouette crown over the edge of the loft. "Derna!"

"Shhhhh," she said softly to me, and I felt the coolness of a cloth pressed against my forehead, "It's ok."

I began crying, poor simple girl. She didn't understand. It wasn't ok. It wasn't it wouldn't be fine. I was defective. Worse, I was dying. I didn't want to die. I knew I would go on, that Weyoun ten might not be plagued with this horrendous defect, but that was his life I wanted mine!

She moved to leave and I grabbed her wrist, "I don't want to die."

"You are not dying, Mr. Weyoun. Let me get you your medicine. "

I pressed the cloth into my forehead, and balled up in the center of the bed. I couldn't remember a death so terrible as this one. Gasping for air, crying like an infant, in my pajamas. I'd go down in the history of Weyouns as more embarrassing than the betrayer, number six.

Derna returned stirring some of my tea. I felt her sit on my bed, then move my head to her lap. A drop at a time, she began giving me my tea. She was humming some tune and wiping my face gently. I focused on the humming. I honed in on the hot drops in my mouth. I could almost imagine the tiny drops making me stronger. I don't know how long it actually took for the pain in my chest to abate, it seemed to take hours. When I could I sat up and took the tea cup and finished it all in a few swallows. I lay back down with my head in Derna's lap. I started to cry again.

"Mr. Weyoun, do you need more tea?"

I took her hand and shook my head no.

"Then why do you cry?" she asked me wiping away my tears.

"Because I am defective. Derna, I am defective. I don't deserve to live and I don't want to die."

"Mr. Weyoun. You aren't defective. Many people suffer traumatic attacks like this. You have probably seen or been a part of some great violence." She petted my hair, and stroked my face, "When you have been made to endure violence this can happen. It doesn't mean you are defective, it means your heart needs healed."

I had never heard of such a thing. None of the other Weyouns had endured this, but none had been altered the way I had been. "Do you think that is what is wrong with me? That something I have seen in the past has caused this?"

Derna offered me a gentle smile, "It is possible. The tea the healer gave you is used to treat those who endured the worst during the occupation. Those who have difficulty now enduring life after the pain, who have the affliction you now have. Have you been through war?"

I sighed, "Not me, but…it's hard to describe, Derna. I was in many wars, but not me. I am a clone, and my predecessors, whose memories I have, they all fought," I grinned, "Well not fight, commanded, in many wars and yes I saw a great deal of violence"

"There you are then. The memories of the others now haunt you." She kept dabbing the tears and sweat from my eyes. "Perhaps, the next time the woman Ezri comes you can speak of this with her."

I nodded, I was exhausted and restless at the same time.

"Let me get you fresh sleep clothes, you have soaked yours with sweat and you could fall ill." She was off the bed and pulling clothes from my chests of drawers before I could reply. She bid me to sit up and I did, though my muscles could barely let me sit straight. She pulled my damp pajama top from me and wiped my drenched back and chest with a dry towel. "Hold your arms up." She asked me. I did and she put a new top on me. I had to admit it felt good. I didn't realize how cold and uncomfortable I was until I was warm and dry again. I lay back and lifted up my legs for her. She pealed my bottoms off and put a fresh pair on. I heard her gasp. When I looked at her she had turned her head away.

"What is the matter?" I asked, now imminently more comfortable.

"I did not mean to see you…your…nakedness. It surprised me is all. I know you are a male yet do not think of you as one. Forgive me, it was an accident." She pulled back the blanket and straightened it out, "go on now, lay back, I'll cover you."

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" I asked, and pondered what she had just said. I was a man. I'd known that since I had a memory. It mildly offended me that she did not see me as one. "Why do you not see me as a man?" I asked, and I know I was frowning. The more I thought on it the less I liked what she said.

"I will stay with you. " she covered me up and sat on the bed next to me. "I do not see you as man I suppose because you do not act like any man I have met. You do not look at women with desire, nor men for that matter. You do not do man things, think man thoughts." She shrugged, "You want hugs and comfort as a child might from a woman. You do not have the same desires."

I rolled over on my side and stared at the wall. "I am a man." I said simply, though I didn't strictly understand that definition. I was a clone, that was probably more accurate. It did not sit well with me still. I rolled over and looked at her, "I am a man." I repeated in a stronger way.

She was blushing, "I saw that Mr. Weyoun. Now, please, rest…"

"May I have a hug?" I asked and sat up holding my arms out. She embraced me, and I closed my eyes. This was comforting. I could smell her hair, it smelled like fresh air. That too was soothing. I let go of her and lay back down. "Thank you."

Sometime after I fell asleep.

I woke the next morning and I looked for Derna. She was gone from the bed and I heard her working below the loft. I sighed deeply. Another day. Another day with no purpose. This was all so strange and terrible. I climbed down the ladder of the loft and Derna greeted me with a smile.

"It is good to see you slept in, Mr. Weyoun. I will make you breakfast."

I stopped her, "Make yourself breakfast too."

"Really?"

"Yes. "

I walked over to the couch and sat down rubbing my forehead. Derna brought me my tea, and soon after brought me a plate of food. "What do you do all day Derna?"

"What do you mean. You see what I do here." She looked nervous and for the first time in my memory I didn't like the fact that my questions made someone nervous.

"Derna I am not asking because I think you are cheating me. I am asking because I need something to do, and I want to know what it is people do with their lives."

"I work, Mr. Weyoun. "

"Please just call me Weyoun. Surely you do more than work. You have things you enjoy. Hobbies, goals, ambitions beyond what your life is now. " I scooped some of the food up and began to eat.

"No, Sir, I don't. I work. My full time job is trying to survive and helping my family survive. I have little time for anything else."

"Let's talk hypothetically. If you had all the food you needed, you had a home, your family was cared for. What would you do with your days?"

I watched her face brighten and her eyes took on a dreamy quality that looked becoming framed with the spray of freckles. "If I had no worries. I might garden and plant flowers to make my home beautiful. I would look for a husband, perhaps plan for a child." She grinned ,"I might even volunteer at the temple helping them with their gardens. I love plants."

I nodded, she really was a simple creature, it was annoying and at the same time endearing. "So what is it that men in your world do?"

"Well, some are hunters, some fishermen, priests, farmers, doctors, and lots of things really." I watched her slowly savor her food, careful not to waste a thing, and while she spoke I tried to imagine myself as a hunter, or fisherman and it just didn't seem to fit. I was a priest of sorts I suppose, as I served my gods.

I hung my head, "I have no purpose, Derna. I am here to learn something what I do not know. I sit here day in and out and stare at the walls."

"Perhaps you need to speak of this pain with your woman who comes. She is due today. "

I closed my eyes and shook my head. Now there was something I didn't want to do; speaking with Dax. I had vague memories of having had her tortured and the Klingon. The moment I thought about that my pulse started to race and my hands shook. Derna came over and sat with me in an instant. She was stroking my hair. I gulped down my tea and lay my head in her lap. What a misery this was. This was the straw, I was going to contact Odo and tell him I was not fit for this duty. He was merciful, if I was lucky rather than self-termination he would put me on a Jem Hadar ship. It would be a step down for me, but better than this.

I looked up at Derna and her face was so tranquil. How could someone with so little, and so little hope be so deeply peaceful. "You are going to be fine Weyoun" she whispered softly to me, and she did the oddest thing. She lifted her tiny legs and brought me into her arms and held me. She rocked me gently against her chest, holding me tight enough that I could hear the soft patter of her heart. I wrapped my arms around her mentally begging her not to leave me.

The beat of her heart must have put me in some kind of trance, because She heard the knock at the door before I did. She moved to get up and I gripped her tighter. "I must get up and get the door Weyoun."

I called out, "Come in." I heard the door open and smiled at Derna, "You need not get up."

"But what will your lady friend think?" she frowned.

"I'll think Weyoun is sick or something?" Ezri said with that saccharine grin of hers.

"I have been sick. I've had several more of those death episodes, and nearly just had one again."

She frowned, not the type that meant she was unhappy, but that frown that told me she was thinking. "What were you thinking about when it came on?"

I closed my eyes. I wasn't going to answer that to her, let alone let Derna hear it. "I was thinking about the past, Counselor."

"Some specific event or just the past?"

"Just the past, Weyoun seven's life I think." I cringed at myself for that much honesty.

"Interesting. So thinking about that life caused you to shake?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean anything because I woke up last night from a sound sleep having one of these episodes. Were it not for Derna I might have died." I tried not to sound bitter, but I was. The fact that I was dependent on someone else, galled me. The fact that I was dependent on a simple servant girl was beyond galling and entered the realm of idiotic. "You are going to have to contact Odo and tell him I am defective, Counselor. There is no other way to put it; really, I am not fit to live."

I wasn't looking at Ezri any more, I had my ear pressed against Derna's chest. The beat of her heart was so soothing I didn't want to face her or her idiotic lines of questions I just wanted to focus on the rhythm.

"I'll contact Odo, Weyoun, but in honesty I think he and I both expected something like this. I didn't know how it would manifest, but I told him it would eventually. Remember Garak? He used to have panic attacks too. So, we can work through this , but you are going to have to put a great deal of effort into it. Weyoun, you are going to have to be open and honest with me. If you are we can heal this and you can come to a point where you don't have them anymore."

"I took him to a healer, he gave him herbs to drink in teas night and day, but it does not seem to be controlling them. I think it helps but I does not keep them all way."

Ezri smiled and it made me mad. "It is good he has a friend like you Derna."

Derna looked down at me. She was frowning, "I am not his friend, Mam. I am his servant."

I smiled she was quiet smart.

"Weyoun, I think you should make Derna your friend."

"How can I do that when I pay her to be here, making my servant?"

"Please don't make him send me away, Mam I need the money!" She was shaking now, I could feel it through my fingertips.

Ezri thought for a moment, "How about when I talk to Odo next he provide Derna with money, and we get you someone to do the chores, so you and Derna can be friends." He pointed at Derna , "You like him right? So you wouldn't mind being his friend?" Ezri asked chewing her lip. "I think you could help him overcome this."

Derna looked down at me, "Would you like me to be your friend?"

I have had allies, I've had coconspirators. I've never had a friend before. I looked into her bright eyes though, and realized even though she was a lowly servant girl, I did want to feel like I belonged to something. I did want her friendship, whatever that was. I said, "Yes." I wanted to say more but could not.

"Good!" Ezri said and clapped her hands together. "Now, let's talk about your past lives shall we?"

I cringed, "If you insist."

"I think it would be best of Derna left us for now, and came back after we were done."

I sat up, and immediately missed the beat of her heart. Derna got up and took the plates to the sink, and then started out the door. "Derna, take my jacket. It's cold." I scolded.

I looked back at Ezri and she looked terribly pleased with herself. "I'm working on getting someone else in to help you break through your mental blocks, Weyoun. Don't worry we will get this all sorted out."

I wasn't worried. I was absolutely nauseated.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tell me about Weyoun three." She asked me with a dumb neutral expression.

I sighed deeply and tried to think on that life. I could remember it, much better than the first two lives. "I was a field Vorta. " I nodded, "Yes, I was a field Vorta I had a battalion of Jem Hadar under me. It was a great responsibility! Yes, I remember." I couldn't stop myself from giggling. It was so clear to me now, it was odd that the first and second lives were such a blur. The more I thought on them the more the pangs of panic tugged at me. I pushed it away, "It was my job to subdue a planet that had thought to rebel from the dominion."

"Do you remember the name of the planet or the people on the planet?"

I scoffed, "No, there were so many, but I remember we used a plague of sorts…" I stopped. Even though I remember being proud of it then, a sudden ill ease crept through me. I tried to push it down, but my hands began to shake.

"Weyoun? Are you ok?" Ezri asked me in that all too concerned voice.

"I'm fine!" I snapped at her. "Fine, just drop it, Don't go on and on about it."

Her voice was soft and patronizing, "I'm not…you are…"

I was frowning, glaring at her. I wasn't…was I? In my head I couldn't get the look of the victims out of my head. I felt something strange. I felt…shame. Not only of my own parts in the deaths but that anyone would feel the need to destroy the future of an entire planet of people for the actions of a few rebels.

I stood, "I don't want to talk about this anymore Ezri." I began walking away from her.

She followed me. "You can run from me Weyoun, but you can't run from what's going on in your head."

"You don't know that!" I spat at her. "I can run this isn't fun this isn't a game I don't want to feel this way! I did what I was supposed to do! I did what my gods wanted done! I didn't do anything wrong!" I fell into a fetal position on the floor. I wanted to believe everything I just said, but it was just words, dry, terrible words in my mouth.

Ezri was hovering over me, I tried to push her away she was breathing up all my air. I rolled away from her "Go away, Ezri! How can you even look at me after…what I did to you!" I smacked my hands over my face. How terrible. Weakness. I was so weak. There was only one option. I was defective.

I placed my finger behind my ear, held my breath, squeezed my eyes closed and pushed. Nothing happened. I thought I'd try again, but I lost my never. I felt Ezri put something cold against my neck and the sting of the injection. Quickly, I was mellow on the floor. She sighed and came around to face me. "This is serious Weyoun. We need to take this slower I guess. I saw what you just did, and you can't want that." She took my hand and held it. Her hands were so soft and warm.

"How do I make this stop. I can't Ezri. I am defective."

"You aren't defective Weyoun. You have guilt over what happened in your past lives. You feel that now, and while that is good in some ways, you can't let your past destroy your future."

I rolled my eyes. A Weyoun with a conscious….inconceivable.

"You can roll your eyes all you want to, but you are beginning to see that what you did hurt people and that doesn't seem to make you proud anymore."

I began to weep in earnest. "How could I doubt the rightness of my actions? I served…I was in the service of…"

She looked at me; she looked like she was oozing pity. I didn't want her pity.

"Leave." I hissed, "I'm done talking about this for the day. I want to speak with Odo."

Ezri nodded, "I will update him and have him COMM you. Weyoun-"

I shot her a well-practiced look, one that I had used many times during negotiations to gain the intimidation factor I needed. She put her hand on my shoulder. Inwardly, I screamed. I didn't even have enough venom behind my eyes to get one trill to back off. How would I ever serve Founder Odo. I watched her leave and clutched my head in my hands.

Even as I thought the word "Founder" my mind rebelled against the holy nature and concept. He was Odo the Founder…the found…The….Odo. I screamed.

I kept screaming. I didn't feel like I'd ever _stop_ screaming.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O

The Vulcan priestess released her touch from Weyoun's psi points, looking down at his twitching form. "He is extremely emotional. He is in mental crisis."

She looked at Ezri and Odo.

Odo nodded, "I expected as much, you don't break through this kind of conditioning easily."

Ezri frowned, "I'm glad we are doing this in his mind and not the real world. The poor man."

The Vulcan woman raised an eyebrow, "It makes no difference where his deprogramming is done, Counselor. The risks are the same. Just because he cannot take a real knife to himself does not mean he cannot do damage to his mind. "

Odo grunted, "That's well and good, Reldai T'Lyn, but the fact remains in order to make them real and productive people, they need to be able to think and act for themselves."

"It is logical, Odo." She nodded softly, "However, I do wonder if you have considered the ramifications of this freedom on your people. You personally might be seen as a savior to the Vorta, but the rest of your people…"

"We are aware of the risks, Madam. It has to be done. Just as integrating the Jem Hadar into Klingon society will be done." He crossed his arms over his chest. "After what my people did to them all, they deserve a chance to be happy." He eyed the Vulcan woman, "No offense."

"None taken, Odo."

"I do like how he is responding to your Derna, Reldai. I was against introducing her at first, but she seems to be a stabilizing and comfort factor. What made you add her?" Ezri asked hoping to learn some small tid bit for the next round of Vorta.

"It is simple logic, Counselor. Vulcan men the longer they are unbound the more erratic and unstable they become. It is the same for all men, only perhaps less drastic than those of my world. He needed a mother, and perhaps lover symbol to cling to as he developed."

"Beauty sooths the beast?" Ezri asked.

"Perhaps, I could not use you because you are a symbol of authority to him, for now. And his mind needs to come to grips with the harm he perpetrated to you, in his past life. So, I created Derna, and gave her an identity that was unthreatening and even pitiable. It was logical, since everything else in his world intimidates him." T'Lyn said rising to check his vitals, "He is beginning to calm, we will be able to resume soon." She looked at her father, who nodded.

Odo turned to Solok, "I appreciate all you, your daughter, and people are doing for us, Ambassador. Helping to free the vorta is important work."

Solok stood stiffly, "Your gratitude is acknowledged. It is only logical, since peace is both of our objectives. My daughter is extremely gifted in the ways of mental disciplines."

"You must be very proud, Ambassador," Ezri said with a grin.

His eyes twinkled but his face remained neutral, "Pride is an emotional indulgence, Counselor, I am merely stating a fact."

Ezri stifled a smile and looked at the Vulcan woman, "How come we cannot access his first two lives?"

She folded her hands in her lap, and cocked her head slightly, "I believe it is because there are blocks, like a ship's shield around them. Perhaps, placed there by the founders, because they did not wish for him to remember them. It is speculation, but I think the logic of it would be that they were protecting themselves from the Vorta having knowledge that might undo what they were trying to achieve in the race."

Odo grunted and rolled his eyes, "It figures." He said bitterly.

"Is he ready?"Ezri asked.

T'Lyn looked at the vital signs, and nodded. She carefully placed her fingertips on the Vorta's face and initiated the meld once again.

Solok crossed over to Odo, "While she is working we should continue negotiations."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

I woke and saw Derna hovering over me, dabbing sweat off my brow. "Are you well, Mr. Weyoun?"

I nodded, and tried to speak but my mouth was thick and dry.

She offered me a glass of water and I drank it down. "What happened?"

"You passed out. I heard you screaming, and by the time I came back you were laying on the floor."

I looked around and found I was lying on the couch covered in blankets. I sighed, "You must think I am as weak as the water you just gave me."

"Not at all, Mr Weyoun. It's clear you've suffered greatly. Where there is great suffering there is terrible healing." She grinned at me. "I've made dinner for you. I would have made you your favorite, but I don't know what that is yet."

I looked up at her kind green eyes and I suddenly felt terrible. She was kind to me. I wondered if she would be so kind if she knew all I had done in my lives. If it were me, I knew the answer. I reached up and put my palm against her cheek. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure. It isn't often I get to work with so much food. It makes me feel rich." She smiled and stood, I let my hand drop to the couch. I could feel an unfamiliar yet pleasing warmth spread over my stomach. I laid there basking in the wonderful feeling! It was comfortable, and exciting at the same time. I thought I would like to feel this way more often. It was so much better than the dread and fear.

I leaned up and watched Derna scooping dinner out. That just spread the warm feeling, I smiled, but then I felt a sudden strange yet wonderful tightness, a swelling just below my stomach. I looked down, and to my horror….I looked back up and Derna was coming toward me. I thought fast and grabbed my pillow thrusting it over my now swollen member.

She was looking at me strangely, "Are you well, Mr. Weyoun? Your face has a…strange purple cast."

I knew what she was seeing, I was blushing. I had blushed before, that sensation I knew. This unfamiliar throb and ache that was being hidden by the pillow, now that was a sensation I had not ever felt. She sat down on the couch with me and her leg brushed mine. A spasm that started in my stomach and went lower made me flinch.

"Are you sure you are well?" she asked placing the dish of food on the table in front of the couch. She reached out and touched my face, "You are hot." She frowned, "Perhaps you are running a fever."

"No." I tried to sound nonchalant, "It's just…Oh look dinner looks wonderful." I grinned and placed the bowl on the pillow at my lap. I eyed her as I put the spoon in the bowl, she did not look convinced but it did appear that she might not pursue it further. She leaned forward as I looked at her. I could see the elegant curve of her breast under her blouse. I stood and turned from her so abruptly I spilled my dinner. She said something and I waved my hand, "Bathroom, must go to the bathroom."

I ran to the bathroom and shut the door. I locked it and leaned against it hard. I looked down at the embarrassing growth in my pants and groaned. Panic attacks and now…._this._ I didn't know how to deal with either thing, and I wondered if there wasn't some kind of tea I could drink to get rid of it, now!

I tried to breath as smooth and steady as I could. It did not seem to want to go away. I tried to think about how the inter-species mating rituals I had studied and watched went, that made it worse, in fact it made it so much worse I found myself on my knees gasping. I don't know how long I had been in there, but I heard Derna approach and knock. I was hyper aware of the vibration at the door, much more so than the actual sound, and I found I could _smell_ her. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I let it out quickly as the ache in my pants seemed to be screaming at me.

"Are you ok Weyoun?" Her voice was liquid silk to my ears.

"Yes." I tried to say with as much strength as I could, "I-I- just decided to have a shower while I was in here."

I could feel her lean against the door. I turned toward the door and sniffed up it's length as I stood. She was pressed against it, I could feel that, smell that. My palms were now flat against the door, my forehead on the wood. The vibration of her voice struck me again. "I don't hear the shower. Are you sure you are fine?"

I felt the concern, the caring and I moaned…I moaned too loudly.

"Weyoun? Are you sure you are well. Your dinner is getting cold. Do you need me to come in?"

I stepped away and watched her jiggle the handle. I gasped. I did want her to come in! NO! No that is not how Weyoun's behave! I am not some kind of rutting animal! Though as I looked down at my pants it seemed to have a differing opinion of what a Weyoun was. I turned and activated the shower. "No Derna, I'm fine. I'm…Naked! Don't come in!"

I stripped off my clothes and looked down at my betraying bit of flesh. The sight made me repulsed, and yet…

I stepped into the shower. I could feel her move away from the door. I closed my eyes and let the water pound at my head. It was an aggravating new development that I didn't much care for.


	6. Chapter 6

Ezri was looking at T'Lyn directly smiling, and the observant trill, having served under Sarek as Curzon, saw the amusement on the stoic half Vulcan woman's face. T'Lyn removed her fingers from the Vorta's face and stifled a smile.

"What did you do to the poor little guy?" Ezri giggled pointing at the Vorta, whose anatomy was now not all as supine as his body.

T'Lyn looked at where she was pointing and then quickly back at Dax, "I did nothing I assure you. He did this to himself. I think you can add to your notes that the genetic that suppressed such desires, now removed, his natural instinct is returning."

Ezri began noting it down in the journal, "May I ask you a possibly personal question?"

"Doe it pertain to the rehabilitation of Weyoun?" T'Lyn asked standing from her seat to stretch.

"It does," She watched for T'Lyn to acknowledge, when she gave a nod of approval Dax grinned, "What if Weyoun wants to have sexual relations with Derna?"

T'Lyn nodded, "The thought had occurred to me, Ezri, and if he does then he will have them. I do not see it as a complicated matter."

"But Derna is you, T'Lyn, and that is such an intimate matter especially when you are doing it in the mind, aren't you concerned?" Dax crossed her arms over her chest and grinned,"Won't you bond mate be angry?"

"I am not bonded," T'Lyn said pouring herself some tea, "And Derna is not me. She is a composite I created from multiple human and bajoran females I have known in my life."

"But it is you, it is your mind that he'll be." Her grin became impossibly wide, "Losing his Virginity in! I know you are half-Vulcan you have to have emotional something about that?"

"I am Reldai, a priestess, Dax. There are those in the order that are assigned to." She paused and looked at the trill, "Deal with a man's mating time. It is not an emotional thing, Dax. It is a matter of need and nothing more. If he desires to mate with Derna," she sipped her tea, "Then he will, if it benefits his rehabilitation."

"I don't envy you, your job T'Lyn." Dax said with a snort, "I haven't been in charge of deflowering anyone, man or woman, in seven hundred years!"

T'Lyn raised an eyebrow, "That sounds like Curzon speaking. His historical file lends him to be something of a ladies man…"

Daxed blushed, "Yeah, it probably is."

"You should, after I am finished here, allow me to help you sort those personalities out for you." She said finishing her tea.

Dax blushed hotter, "That's ok, I'm doing just fine."

T'Lyn put her finger to her lips and considered the Trill symbiots, they seemed to living katra arcs. She made mental note of it, and turned back to the vorta lying before her. " I believe he is calmed enough to continue. She placed her fingers on his Psi points and entered his mind.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

I woke up hungry sometime in the middle of the night. I had showered until my hands were like prunes, and by the time I left the bathroom, Derna was asleep on the couch. She no doubt thought my behavior was strange, but no stranger than I thought it was. It was still dark, but my stomach was hurting. On a positive note, I didn't feel anxious.

I crept carefully down the ladder to the food storage and found the left overs of dinner. As quietly as I could I spooned out a helping. I did not dare heat it up, for fear of waking Derna. I spooned it into my mouth, and even cold it was delicious. Some kind of root stew with meat, and the spices, were divine. I tip toed over to the sleeping woman. She was resting on her back, and the moons gave her an ethereal glow. She was rather appealing. I spooned another helping in my mouth chewing hard to try to drown out the onslaught of thoughts. My body was betraying me again, I could feel it stirring.

I turned and walked away. I don't think I could stay in the shower another three hours this night. I climbed up the ladder and sat on my bed to finish my stew. I looked down at my groin and cursed it. I was enjoying being able to appreciate beauty. I was rather pleased that my pallet was able to appreciate the subtle flavors of food. I was in fact, enjoying things I never thought possible for a Vorta. This new development in my body was something I was vastly less pleased about. Between this and the panic attacks, I wondered if the bad was beginning to outweigh the good.

I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't heard Derna wake, and when her head appeared above the edge of the loft floor I jumped.

"I didn't mean to startle you, Weyoun. I thought I heard you, so I wanted to check on you to see if you were…sick." She pulled herself up the ladder and was standing in front of me. The light of the moon was peeking through her thin garments and I could see the outline of her slender form. Perhaps, the better eye sight and appreciation of beauty could be now ticked into the not so good column of these new changes. I swallowed one of the root vegetables whole. The pain of it traveling down my chest was enough to draw my eyes away from what I was seeing.

It was too late though, my terrible anatomy seemed to have eyes and thoughts of it's own. I put the bowl over top of it so Derna would not see. "I am well, Derna, you should go back to sleep."

I felt the vibration of her walking over and sitting next to me. "Are you sure, you've been acting strange." Her delicate hand touched my knee. I am sure she thought it would be a reassuring gesture on her part, but as I cocked my head to see her hand stroking my knee I found no comfort only the throb of temptation. I had watched the mating rituals of over one-hundred and twenty five species. At one point in my lives, I found them entertaining and fascinating from a purely scientific perspective, and now as my eyes drifted closed and I recalled those memories, I found I wanted nothing more than to attempt some of what I remembered.

"Weyoun? " Derna asked with the softest lilt in her voice.

I opened my mouth to speak, to reassure her I was fine and to send her away, but when I spoke her name it was like some kind of prayer, "Derna."

"Do you need a hug?"

I groaned inwardly. Oh did I…A huge hug, a naked hug…a…I felt her arms around me, and I melted into her. My heart was pounding in my ears, I felt every vibration emanating from her form. My arms pulled her closer. I was thankful we were sitting, so she couldn't feel the shame building in my groin. I was at odds with my instincts. My drive wanted to guide her gently onto my bed and….

I pulled back, and put my hands on her cheeks, "Derna, please don't ask me to explain, but you need to go back to the couch now. I am fine." I could hear my voice shaking, feel the tightness in my throat, but as I gazed into the innocents of her eyes I had to be firm. I was in no measure an innocent, perhaps in the ways of the flesh I was, but I had done things and killed. I could not inflict myself on such a naïve woman, whose house was a pile of leaves in a wood, whose tender care of me had been so wholesome.

She spoke finally, touching my cheek. I couldn't stop myself I leaned into her soft touch. "I will return to the couch, but only if you promise me you'll call out if you need me."

I nodded, and she pulled away. I sighed. I did need her, oh founders I did need her, more and more every day. I watched her climb down the ladder and walk across the floor to the couch. I put my bowl on the night stand and lay back drumming my fingers on my chest. I would have to speak to Odo soon. None of this would do. I was clearly defective and I needed to be dismissed of this strange duty before I compromised myself, and this young woman.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

I woke sometime later from the most fitful sleep I ever had in all of my memories. I looked down over the house and Derna was still asleep. I resolved myself on what needed done. I made a plan. A plan that I could not do with her in the house. I dressed quickly, and climbed down the ladder skipping several steps, I landed hard on the wooden floor. I grabbed my money pouch and went to the couch. My eyes wanted to soak in her lovely form laying so perfectly, but I sat near her head so I could see only her face. It didn't help that much really, I started to count the cute little ridges on her nose, and admired the spray of freckles that graced over her cheeks. I cleared my throat. "Derna. I need you to wake now." I said, not daring to touch her.

Her green eyes looked up at me from a sleepy haze, "Weyoun, are you well?"

"I am fine." I grinned, "But I have need of you to do some urgent business in the village."

"Anything." She said sliding up to lean against the arm of the couch, "What is it you need?"

I took my money pouch, and pressed it into her hand. The contact of her skin on mine shot flames through my arm into my stomach. "I need you to go to the village, and get me some more tea. But more importantly, I want you to use every bit of this money and buy yourself clothes, lots of clothes, and a jacket for the onset of the cold months, and shoes…In fact, I don't want you to come home until every bit of this money is gone. " I looked deeply into her eyes, "Do I make myself clear? Buy nothing for me, other than the tea, but purchase everything you need." I swallowed, I knew it would help her, but I also knew it would keep her out of the house for the day, giving me time to do what must be done.

Then she did something unexpected, she began to cry. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and cried into my shoulder. The temptation was there to comfort her, and not in the courtly way such an expression should be comforted, but in a much darker…I pushed her back, holding her firmly by the shoulders. "Go. Do as I have commanded."

"What of your first meal? I should make that before I go." She protested but I was already standing and pulling her up turning her away from me, and pushing her toward the door.

"I will eat from last night's dinner." I stated firmly as I handed her my jacket, keeping her at arm's length.

I opened the door and gently pushed her onto the first step. I hid myself behind the door and smiled, "Don't come back until it's all gone." I waved and shut the door soundly.

She would be gone for some times I thought, and now I had to attend to the matters at hand.


	7. Chapter 7

It took two hours to reach Odo, but when I did I felt better instantly. Just seeing his face I knew he would know how to fix all of this. He was standing there with his arms crossed, and had a kind of smile. "Ezri said you've been wanting to talk to me. What's the problem, Weyoun?"

I bowed to him, but inwardly my stomach was lurching. "Odo, wise in all things. I have terrible news ,Fou….Odo."

He grunted at me, he seemed to be…laughing. "Out with it Weyoun, I'm a busy man."

I tried not to look desperate, but my calm and resolve were fracturing as I thought where I should begin. "Odo, I'm defective…" I said it, and it burned my throat, but I said that thing that no Vorta ever wants to have to say to their god.

He openly chuckled, and I could feel myself bristling. "Really, Weyoun, how so?"

"Odo, this is not a funny matter. You should terminate my assignment right now. I have exhibited symptoms of panic, disorientation, that alone is enough to have me terminated and a new Weyoun sent to replace me." I could feel myself wanting to cry, I pointed to my eyes to make my point. "Do you see this? I can barely talk about this without breaking down. AND, my sessions with Dax inevitably end in me having these panic attacks. Odo, I had to go to a healer and get medicine to handle the panic."

Odo nodded thoughtfully, "Counselor Dax informed me of this. She said it was normal when facing past suppressed trauma. So, Weyoun, no you aren't defective. She said, and I believe her. You are healing."

"It's so much worse than that, Odo. I am questioning _everything_. You don't want a Weyoun who questions the wisdom of the founders orders. It's worse than." I swallowed hard, "Weyoun six." I sighed I wasn't going to keep the worst of the worst, "And there is a woman…Dax said she told you of her. Odo, I seem to desire her. " I leaned into the screen, my jaws were clenching, "Sexually, Founder, I am feeling urges to mate with her. I read your report that this could happen, but…" I threw my head back, "Not to a Weyoun, Founder…Odo. Not to me. Please, you need to recall me. I am so compromised, if you don't I may never be able to serve the founders properly again."

Odo, nodded at me, his eyes were compassionate, and somehow that made me feel a little more hopeful. "Weyoun, you are not defective. All that you are going through is normal and natural in a sentient being, who is not encumbered with genetic chains suppressing their normal and natural instincts."

I gaped at him. I don't think he truly understood my situation, "But Odo, how is this free will helpful to the founders? How can I discharge your orders, my duty, if I question the wisdom. Worse yet, if I don't agree with what is being done! Preposterous, Odo! How can willingly give my life to the Dominion, if I am busy…" I hated to say the word, "loving someone who is not your people. "

There was a smile in Odo's eyes, "Are you telling me, Weyoun, that you are thinking about the care of another being other than the founders?"

My head fell, "I am."

"Weyoun do you remember how upset the female changeling was, when I would not join the great link."

"If I live another twenty lifetimes I doubt I'd forget that, Odo."

"Do you know one of the reasons why I wouldn't return to the Link, Weyoun?"

"There were rumors, Odo. " I bowed to him again, "It wasn't my place to know the mind of a god though." I chuckled, how silly to even consider.

"It was because I loved Major Kira, Weyoun. I wanted to be with her more than I wanted to be in the link. I still love her, Weyoun. Were it not for the duties I have to perform here, freeing your people, and seeing to the integration and detoxification of the Jem Hadar I would be with her now. You do not have such obligations though. Your only assignment is to, become the Weyoun you can be, and not the Weyoun the founders made you."

I slumped in the chair. This wasn't going as I thought it would. "But I want to work for the Dominion." I was whimpering and I hated the weakness.

"And you will, of your own free will, and paid as any human officer of Star Fleet. The Dominion isn't going to die, Weyoun, it is going to change. You can be a part of this change, or your line can be terminated. The Founders, the Dominion, we have enlisted the help of some of the greatest Ambassadors of the Federation to begin to change the face of the gamma quadrant, and that face is going to look more like the Federation. It will be multi-cultural, and instead of the Founders being the beginning and end, we are going to be a piece of the picture. "He was smiling, "I've already said I want a Weyoun to be my advisor, and that is why you are where you are now. I don't want a Weyoun that supplicates to me like a god, I want a Weyoun who challenges me, and thinks for himself. Because I am a flawed being, who will need a good friend and colleague to help usher this new era into being."

I was angry, sad, enraged, hopeful…confused. Before I could stop myself, I slammed my palm down on the desk, "I question the wisdom of this!"

Odo nodded, he was smiling again, "Good. Very good. Keep questioning, Weyoun. By all means question this, because it is scary and you will see things you don't want to see. Welcome to real life, Weyoun. "

"Founder…Odo…" I was shaking my head, I couldn't even look at the screen.

"Dax will be down in an hour or so. She has with her a drug to help you break through some of the memory barriers you face. I won't order you to allow her to give it to you, Weyoun. I will say that the more you do to help yourself, the quicker you will be able to return and take your new place in the dominion. "

I groaned, none of this was much a choice. "What of Derna?" I asked, my voice much weaker than I wanted.

"What of her? " Odo said with a shrug, "If you want her Weyoun, I suggest you court her like a man should court a woman. Let her break your heart, or give you joy! There is nothing like the feel of a…" he drifted off, "Just treat her well, Weyoun. Engage in the age old dance of love."

His smile as he said love, sent a shiver down my spine. Yet, in some disgusting primal nook of my brain I was panting to do just that. I could feel the rush of desire to claim her and make her mine. MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE! I couldn't fathom why. What was it about the idea of possession that appealed to me so? It felt so territorial and so delightful, there was an annoying twitch in my trousers.

"Are we done here, Weyoun? Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Odo."

He shut off the comm and I was left sitting in silence. I had a lot to consider before Dax arrived. First, I had to calm myself and put this ridiculous claiming notion out of my head. Then, I had to make the choice whether I would allow this chemical intervention Dax was going to offer me. Things were so much simpler when I just did whatever the Founders wished. I wasn't so fond of these _choices_.

O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Lyn took her fingers off the prone Vorta's face and looked at Odo and Dax. "He is considering the intervention now. I thought I would take a meal and let his mind ponder this choice. He is very conflicted now."

Odo grunted, "The addition of the drug with the other melds has produced wonderful results. I am hopeful he will."

T'Lyn stood and Solok took his place by her side, "Then I take it the other Reldai have been useful."

Odo nodded, "I don't think we could have made such progress this quickly without the help of you and your people."

T'Lyn bowed, "We are here to serve, Odo."

Solok and T'Lyn walked down the corridor away from Weyoun's treatment room. Solok looked at his daughter, "Can you break the barriers without the use of the drugs, my daughter?"

T'Lyn nodded, "Yes, and I have already seen what waits for him beyond those particular walls."

Solok raised his eyebrow, "Enlighten me."

"Conflict, Father, for the history he believes is not the true history."

"And how do you think the Vorta will handle this?"

"You know emotional beings, Father, their reactions are not predictable. This is why I gave him Derna, for much like a Vulcan male, he needs the balance of a bond mate."

"Wise, my daughter, but have you factored in the possibility that when he wakes from this therapy he will experience the void of loss of this imaginary mate?"

"I have taken that into consideration, Father. He will suffer for a time, as we all do when our bond mates are no more, but Odo desires him to be a complete person. Loss is a part of that completion." T'Lyn nodded gravely, "It is only logical he feel it now, in safety, so he might better be able to deal with it in reality."

"What is necessary is not unwise." Solok said with a nod.

"I feel a certain compassion for him though, we grow over years into this understanding, he and his race must now make up for thousands of years of emotional and mental evolution in a matter of hours. I hope what we are doing is enough to give him and his people the foundation to grow."

"An emotional indulgence, T'Lyn?"

"Perhaps, but also a logical desire."


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't pay attention to the time. I was consumed with making my choice. Let Dax give me this medicine that would help me break down the walls, or continue on as we had been. The incremental crawl of time and constant panic in session with Dax was rather unwelcome. So do I do this in one giant rip, or a thousand little cuts. I was vacillating uncontrollably.

I heard the knock at the door while I was sipping my tea. I answered it, and of course it was the chirpy counselor. "Come in." I said evenly. She chippered past me, with that annoying springy step she has.

"Good morning Weyoun, I heard you would be expecting me. Odo has told you about the medicine?" She grinned and I wanted to vomit. She behaved as if this was all so easy.

"I was told a little about it, but if you would care to expand on things a little I would be grateful." I smiled my insincere politician's smile. She responded well to it, and it was nice to know I hadn't lost that part of myself to this madness.

"I'll inject this into your femoral artery." She held up the hypospray, "and it will help you be able to break down the mental walls surrounding your past lives. You'll be able to observe them without so much of the emotional baggage attached to them."

"You mean observe them from an objective stand point?" That was interesting and part of me wanted to scream at her that we should have done that from the start. Why I had been put through the emotional turmoil. In fact, I had to ask her, "If we could have been doing this from the beginning why weren't we?"

"Weyoun, we didn't know where you want to go or how your memories might affect you. You might have been able to see the murder of millions as no big deal, and you and we needed to know if that was the case." Her sympathetic smile made me want to slap her. She pitied me. I hated it. It did help me make my choice though.

"Inject me, let's get this over with. Derna will be home sometime this evening, and I'd rather not be chemically compromised when she returns." I cringed at the thought. Walking over to the couch I sat down, "I'm ready, let's get this done."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Lyn pulled back from his face, "He is ready for the injection, Ezri." The half Vulcan watched as Ezri injected Weyoun with the drugs. When finished the trill nodded, T'Lyn looked at Odo and Solok. "So we begin."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

I felt the burning of the drug tear through my veins until it hit my heart, then nothing but warmth spreading pleasantly through my body. My head felt light, as if it might float off my neck to the ceiling of the house. I smiled, it was a pleasant sensation really, not disconcerting at all. I heard Ezri's voice, it sounded distant and several octaves lower than would be normal for her in her chirpiness. Whatever she was saying I didn't understand. All I knew was that I felt like I was falling inward, collapsing on myself. The world was getting darker and darker, until there was nothing but blackness and silence. I don't know how long I lingered there, walking around in the calm darkness, but I saw a speck of light in the distance that drew me.

I walked for a time and the light was growing brighter, I could not gage how far I had to go to get there, but it I found it to be a pleasant walk anyway. I held up my hand to shade my eyes, and then suddenly I was standing in a grassy sun lit field.

The sky was purple, and the clouds were a dusty pink. I ran my hand over the tall blue green grass, it tickled my palm. I knew this place. This alien world was not so alien, it was….home. I knew I should feel something about that, but as Ezri had promised, I was detached from my feelings. I was neither anxious nor happy, but some mix of pleasantly warm, like a comfort.

I felt someone at my side. It was a small Vorta boy child with its hands up in the air. "Daddy, Up! Daddy up!" I desired to pick the small boy up. I could feel the desire, knew it was intense, yet as I participated it was no more than I could handle. "Momma wants us to come home, Daddy. Supper is ready and Premier Voris announces the next lottery winner tonight."

The scene dissolved, and I found myself laying in a bed, a Vorta woman at my side sleeping. She wakes and strokes my ears. I know the sensation feels…sensual…yet it doesn't register to the core of me. She tells me not to worry, that just because my name was drawn, does not mean they will find us here, in this forest place where we hide.

I get out of bed. My body looks much different. There is more tone to my muscle, and I feel two slender tentacles like appendages under my ribs. I know they are for mating, for bonding, joining one to the other genetically. I have never seen them before, not in my other lives, but they are there, tucked neatly under my skin. I walk into the other part of the hut. I feel somehow connected with the four sleeping forms laying in small beds. They are my…children. I hear a knock at the door and I jump. The voice on the other side assures me, it is my brother, Keevan.

I open it, but he is not alone. He is in shackles, and the others enter leaving him on his knees at my door step. "Forgive me brother." I know I have. I look around they are changelings, those who Keevan and I suspect took over the Premier's position some years ago. I feel a sting in my back and all turns to black.

I remember now. This was my first life, the life of my progenitor. He was second minister on Kurrill Prime. He was married and had four kits, the vorta word for children. Keevan was my undersecretary, my brother. I had parents, a family. My father rescued an alien who had fallen from the skies. The Alien stayed with us for many years as he recovered. Before he left, he promised us a reward for our generosity. I did not see him again until I was an adult, and then….

I open my eyes again, and I am standing in a place I know well. It is that space where all Vorta clones begin their lives. Keevan is with me, he looks…different…his skin is white. I look at my hands, gone is the fresh pink of skin, we are perfected, smooth, white. Before us lay ruined bodies under a sheet. Keevan and I both know it is us, or what used to be us.

The male changeling who my father saved stands smiling before us, "Immortality" he says, "but at a price." We fall on our knees before him. He is pleased and Keevan and I we are both struggling. None of this is right, we don't belong here. I look up from my supplicated bow, my eldest daughter Eris stands next to the changeling. Her long hair is gone, her smooth peach skin now pale. I feel myself crying. I see the wetness dripping onto the floor as I bow my head again.

I remember now. I remember the first and second lives. I remember hundreds of hours of training, of conditioning, of forgetting what was, of having it replaced with what I became. I remember at the end of my second life being told I was going into storage, that my next life would be in glorious service to the Founders, my gods.

A panoramic view of all my lives flashed before me, all my lives laid out in detail. Yes, I remembered it all. I remembered the hate, and panic, the loss of my life. I remember helping to weed out the undesirable Vorta of my home world until all that would remain would be those who would serve the founders.

I understood what Odo was trying to give back to me. The enormity hit me. He was paying for the sins of his people when he himself was not yet born as they committed the crime. He was not a god, but he was a good man.

The darkness surrounded me, and instead of walking I simply laid down.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Lyn pulled back from meld, "It went well. It will take some time for him to wear off the drugs. He will need rest. As do I."

Odo was the only one in the room, "It was a long session, twenty four hours."

T'Lyn nodded passively.

"You saw what my people did?"

"What is, is, Odo. It does not matter where you have been it matters where you are going. And his mind knows this, I felt his resolve, and his admiration for you, Odo, not as a god, but as a man doing a great thing for him." T'Lyn stood and walked up to Odo. "You are doing the logical and right thing, Odo." She bowed to him and left the room.

Odo watched Weyoun sleeping. He hoped he was, and he wished he could somehow make this nightmare all better for his entire race.


	9. Chapter 9

I came to, woke up…my head was pounding, and I felt a cold hypo spray at my neck. "Analgesic?" I asked dryly.

"Yes, the side effect is a headache." Ezri said, her voice, thankfully less chipper than before the treatment.

"Good," I said, and rolled over on the couch falling back to sleep. I dreamt of forest cottages, children playing, and laughter. When I rolled over again and opened my eyes, I was smiling. This time the room was dark, and both Derna and Ezri were staring down at me. "Hi." Was all I could manage. In all my lives I didn't remember being this dry mouthed, or this…relaxed. I tried to sit up and Derna wrapped her arm around me to guide me up. I welcomed the touch. I welcomed _her_ touch. On impulse I kissed her cheek and giggled.

She looked at Ezri, 'He is quiet under the influence of these drugs you have given him."

Ezri shook her head, "No they should be out of his system by now. I think he was just showing affection."

"I'm right here." I said hoarsely, "Do not speak as if.." I cleared my throat, "Water please…" Ezri left my side and Derna was still helping me sit up. She looked concerned. She was pretty even when she looked concerned. My wife in my first life had been a cook for my family. I remembered that now, I remembered a time when I wasn't so…courtly. "You are pretty." I whispered, and let my fingertips brush over the skin of her cheek. She blushed, and I couldn't help but giggle.

Ezri returned with water. She handed it to Derna who handed it to me. "I need to return to the Station, Derna. Are you going to be able to handle this on your own?"

Derna stood, walking over to Ezri. I frowned into my water. I didn't want her to leave my side.

"I am, Counselor. Thank you for everything." Derna walked to the door and opened it for her. Ezri looked at me and I waved, "Be good, Weyoun. Do whatever Derna says to do. " I nodded and waved again before she left.

Derna locked the door behind Ezri and turned to me. I patted the couch, "Come sit with me."

She hustled over, and as she sat I touched her face. I wanted to look at her green eyes. I knew no matter how many life times I had after this, I'd never forget those haunted hunted green eyes. "Did you have fun shopping?" I asked.

She frowned, "After all you have been through this day with these drugs and memories and you wish to know if I had _fun_ shopping?"

I grinned and nodded, "I remembered I liked shopping. Next time, I shall go with you." I scooted up on the couch, "Show me what you purchased…model it for me."

"I would not bore you so Weyoun." Derna said dipping her head.

There was so much energy coursing through me I wanted to jump up and down on the couch. I leaned forward, and took her cheeks in my hand, "You are never a bore,Derna. I am sorry for the cold way in which I treated you before. I did not know better…I do now." I couldn't stop myself. Her full lips begged to be kissed and I did just that. I thought at first I might keep it chaste, as I had on her cheek, but as I reached for my mental resolve I found I had none. The chase kiss turned into me gently exploring her sweet mouth with my tongue, and I heard myself moaning in delight. This kissing was everything I remembered and better.

She pushed away from me and I groaned. "Did you send me shopping so you could curry favors of.." she swallowed hard, her voice scandalized, "a physical nature?"

I jumped back, "No, Derna, no!" she was retreating, "Derna, please, no…I did not…that isn't what this…"

I caught her by the arm, and spun her into me, "No Derna, I do not wish favors from you for things. Though, I do admit I wish favors from you, but only if you…" I pulled her close, "Only if you desire me."

She struggled against me and I released her, "Forgive me," she said bitterly, "But I find it hard to believe you would want me, a simple bajoran woman, when you have important people who surround you."

"No one is more important to me than you, Derna." I folded my hands in front of me. " I remember everything now, Derna. I was, I used to be so much more than I became. I wasn't always a clone. I had a family." I raised my arms, "And Odo has given me this back. I should feel, terrible I suppose. I should hate his people, and perhaps even him. I don't I just feel…free. I remember who I was, and I am not now that man, but I know now I can be a man." I spun around and laughed, it was a genuine joy. "I can work for the Dominion now, to help Odo undo all we did."

"Have you gone crazy?" Derna said scooting away from me. I laughed and took her in my arms again, "No Derna, I have gone…sane! Computer, music, romantic, human tango." The music played softly and I began swaying with her to the beat, "Please, Derna, celebrate this with me. I can think of no other I would want to be with me now than you. I…" I hesitated as I watched her expression change from disbelief to a queer sort of awe, tinged with amusement, "I love you, Derna." The feeling of it overwhelmed me, and I spun her, "I do! I do! You are…perfect for me, and please…please let me show you I can perfect for you." I felt her relax in my arms, the rush of it made me want to crawl into her skin and hold her in every way." I pulled her to the couch and sat her across my lap, "Please…kiss me." I was begging, "Tell me you will be my mate, mine and mine alone." I felt a rush of possessiveness and my fingers began stroking her face.

"You are serious about this, Weyoun? You truly wish to take me as your…wife?"

I nodded vehemently, "I can prove this to you, if you'd just…just kiss me…" I closed my eyes and readied myself for anything, from a slap to the face, to her leaving, and the unthinkable hope…

Her hand touched my cheek and I shivered pleasurably. "Will you be my mate, Derna?"

"Y-yes" she said in the tiniest of voices, her mouth covered mine and I began kissing her, my tongue caressed hers, in a gentle tangle. I lay back, guiding her down to lay on top of me. I brought her hands to my face, and pressed my fingers against hers, I began the ancient connection, reaching out to touch her mind, and letting her touch mine, she would be mine and no others.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Lyn pulled back and gasped. Solok and Odo rushed to her side. "Are you alright my daughter?"

T'Lyn nodded, "He…tried and nearly succeeded, in touching my mind in a mating bond."

Odo grunted, "That is not recorded in any historical data base about the Vorta. They have been noted to have a telepathy of sorts, but it is not recorded that they initiated such a bond with mates."

Solok gave T'Lyn a glass of water, "It would not be, if your people expected that they would be nothing but clones, then it stands to reason it would not be important to document." Solok said, and turned back to his daughter, "He did not succeed did he?" Concern was etched heavily in his eyes.

T'Lyn shook her head, "No. I severed contact, but he did for an instant touch my mind. It was most unexpected. I can, now that I know of it, give him the illusion of the bonding." She looked at her father, "Please give the rest of the Reldai this warning of the ability."

Ezri entered the room frowning, "One of them already knows it…Apparently; there has been a bonding in room 15."

T'Lyn looked at Solok, "Go and see to it, Father. I will finish here."

Solok nodded, "Take me to the room, Ezri."

T'Lyn sat her water aside and began to ready herself to touch Weyoun's face again, Odo stopped her, "What happens to him when you pull out of his mind like that? I mean does he go blank or…"

"He become locked in a loop of what his last actions were. So, if you please…"

Odo nodded, and backed away. T'Lyn placed her fingers on his face again and Odo stood watching over her shoulder, she looked at him with an eyebrow raised and he backed off. Closing her eyes she entered his mind once again.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: thank you for all the reviews! this chapter is a little m-ish but tastefully so. **

It was the strangest thing. I felt her mind and then I felt a skip a strange pulse and her mind was then mine. I could feel hope and adoration from her, then shock as she began to feel my own hopes and adoration. She deepened our kiss and I felt a delicious tingle running down my spine. I tangled my fingers in her auburn hair. I gently pulled away. "Derna, not here…not like this dearest." I purred into her ear. She looked down at me with those green eyes, and lifted herself up. I took her by the hand and lead her to the ladder. "Go up, I'll come up shortly. I wish to get us some drinks." Her shy smile made my heart skip, and I watched her climb up to the loft with a smile.

I took off my shirt and ran to the bathroom. I lifted my arms looking for what in my memory was the Vorta's secondary bonding tool. I could see two egg sides swellings where I remember the pouches to be, they were there. I would be able to make her genetically compatible with me, completely bonded one to another, if only they would appear. I pushed at the swelling, pulled at the skin. It seemed like I should see them, but I was not.

I grunted in frustration, and left the bathroom. I had Bajoran Spring wine, so I poured two glasses. With great care not to spill I climbed up the ladder. There was the most glorious sight I'd ever seen. Derna was laying across the bed on her stomach, completely naked. I set the glasses at the bedside and walked around to be near to her. My fingers traced a light line down the smooth freckled skin of her back, feathering kisses as I went. My mind was filled with her desire for me, and some primal urge to grunt began to fill me. I stood and she looked at me over her shoulder. My thumbs went to the seam of my pants and I pulled them down. I suddenly felt, strangely self-conscious. What if…I didn't look like a bajoran man. I did not feel fear or disgust from her as she appraised my body, and I calmed.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Solok opened the door, behind him stood a violet eyed Reldai, with a male vorta behind her. "My daughter is in danger." He said calmly.

Odo, who was leaning against the wall holding his chin frowned, "What?"

Solok motioned for the Vulcan priestess to enter, her eyes made her look Vorta, "When they mate the first time with a partner, they attach to that partner with these." He pointed at the Vorta's side, a small tentacle left it's pouch, the end was flat and the bottom of it contained thousands of cilia fibers. "They make their mates theirs on a very permanent basis, taking from their genetics, and giving of their genetics. This assures birthing compatibility and monogamy."

Odo, "That makes sense, that is why the Vorta were so easily cloned…"

"The science of it is fascinating, but we do not have time to speculate on it now." Solok ripped the sheet off the prone Vorta, the protruding of his tentacles were small but they could see movement under his skin. "We need to make him unable to reach my daughter."

"Would it be so bad to have a vorta for a son-in-law, Solok?" Odo said smiling.

Solok shot a look at the changeling, "If it were her choice I would support her, but there is not logic in allowing an accident to ruin my daughter, and your Vorta's life." Solok rifled through the medical supplies and found a skin burn patches. "These might work if we can adhere them."

"Why don't we just break the meld?" Odo said moving toward T'Lyn.

"No. She is not merely melded to him, she is deep within his mind creating a reality. To force her out, might cause Weyoun grave damage. Her neurology being half Vulcan, may endure it, but his would not." He pressed the pads against the swelling of the skin and pushed. He looked the other Reldia and the vorta, "Leave us."

The vorta took the Vulcan woman's hand and pulled her away.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

I grabbed his glass of wine and handed it to Derna, she took a sip and then offered him a sip. I had thought he would be terribly romantic, but found after a single sip of the wine I did not thirst for the beverage. "Do not be afraid, Derna. Whatever might happen as we join, know that you are mine and I will protect you, and let no harm come to you, from anyone, not even me."

She rolled over on her back under me and I sat up on my knees to look at her, she was…stunning. She was a goddess. She had ample bosom, and her slender form begged me for my touch. I could feel her mind, could feel her smiling at me, in awe of me being in awe of her. I didn't remember Vorta women being quiet so lovely. She took my hands in hers, guiding them to touch her. I needed very little encouragement, for when my hands touched her soft skin they stroked and pet at her of their own accord. My sides began to ache, to pulse under my skin, and I groaned. Why wouldn't they come out and claim her?

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Solok was pushing down as safely as he could as to not cause Weyoun injury. "Odo some help." He said calmly fighting against the persistence of the Vorta's mating glands. Odo made his arm liquid and wrap around the Vorta's chest. He grunted, "There."

Solok looked at Odo, as if to say, he should have done that in the first place.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

I was losing patience with myself, perhaps that was a genetic shackle that had not yet been lifted. I abandoned the hope of it and claimed her mouth, kissing her feverishly, down her neck, over her breasts and up again. I could feel Derna's hands exploring my body, her hands running over my ridged manhood, the feel of it aroused her I could sense it in her mind. It made me giggled, it was all so unreal, eight life times later and I was about to be a real living being again, with the love of a woman at my side.

I wanted this to last all night, but there was an urgency building in the base of my spine, my sides ached do profoundly I could hardly breathe. I took myself in my hand and traced up and down the apex of her femininity. She felt so right for me, so ready to accept me, I was about to take her when I stopped. I had been so wrapped up in my own sensations it had not occurred to me that this might well be the first time, and there might be pain.

"What's wrong Weyoun?" she said pulling me down to kiss her, "I feel fear in your mind."

"This might hurt, Derna." I returned her kisses.

"I trust you, Weyoun. You said no matter what not to fear, and I do not."

My heart groaned, the depth of her was pure agony. I set myself to take her, and with the care of holding the shell of an egg I pressed and released the pressure into her, small careful movements, She gasped, and I help myself from movement, "Don't stop, Weyoun, please…don't stop."

I swallowed hard, and began my tentative dance again, until at last, I could feel the skin of my body pressing firmly against hers, I had claimed her. She was mine. I could feel the chant of_ mine_ build in me. I knew I wouldn't rest until I was completely fixed and completely able to make her totally mine, but I pushed the thought away and began to undulate over her, careful swirls guided totally by what I felt inside her mind, the more pleasure she received the more I gave, one feeding off the other, "My Derna, my Derna…" I panted, I could see her body begin to glisten, sweating as we intimately danced as one.

"Weyoun my love." She breathed into my neck, and then she did the most unexpected thing, she bit me, she bit me hard on the shoulder by my neck. I was so overcome I lost the pace and rhythm and began bucking hard against her, picking up her legs I wrapped them around me, "Again Derna, bite me again!" I cried out, moving my head so she could have a clear path. It was shear ecstasy, this bite. As her teeth tore at my shoulder again I screamed out, and spilled myself within her, I felt her explode around me. I sat shaking over her, and collapsed on her careful not to crush her fragile form.

She looked up at me and I could see a trace bit of my purple blood at her lips. I kissed her deeply and tried to remove myself so I could lay at her side. She refused to let me leave and pushed my weight baring arm so I fell firmly against her. She wrapped her arms and legs around me, cocooning me with her body. I have never known so much peace in all of my lives. I looked at her, touching her nose softly I whispered, "Mine."

I nibbled at her neck until she fell asleep. I nuzzled against her, placing my hand protectively over her body. I fell asleep moments later, dreaming of a better future for me, and my mate.

O_O_O_O_O_O_OOO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

T'Lyn pulled back and wiped her eyes. She looked at Weyoun and then saw her father and Odo standing strangely around him. "What are you two doing?" She asked standing up.

"It is a bit difficult to explain, T'Lyn, but…"

"I know of the tentacles, for a long time it was all he could think of, he even thought about cutting his skin to help them release."

Solok nodded, "And one Reldai is already altered, mated in real life with a Vorta, it changes you , genetically, we were making sure Weyoun did not do so to you by accident."

"Ah I see."

Odo pushed everyone back, and released his grip on Weyoun. His tentacles shot out of his chest searching madly for "Derna" and then with a snap were gone.

Solok cocked his head, "I've seen weirder things."

Odo and T'Lyn looked at him.

"I have. " he said a bit self-consciously.

"Derna…" Weyoun called from the table, struggling to get up.

T'Lyn frowned, "He should not be…"

"Derna!" he sat up and turned. His eyes were blurry, as he slid off the table. He approached T'Lyn and looked at her. He looked at her eyes, and then at her ears and hair. "Where is…" he looked at Odo, "Odo, how did you get here?" he looked at himself grateful for the pants he was wearing. He backed up and looked at everyone. "Why am I here? Where is…my mate?"

Odo put his hand up, "Weyoun, be calm. You are in a facility, where we have been breaking down your conditioning, freeing you from the Dominion blocks in your mind." He pointed at T'Lyn, "She has been helping you. She is a Vulcan priestess, she gave you a life on Bajor…in your mind, she did as I asked to help you."

Weyoun stumbled backward; his mind was processing what Odo was saying. "It wasn't real?" he whimpered softly.

T'Lyn approached him, "It was real Weyoun, very much so. It existed in your mind though. Derna does not exist as such, it was me, as your helper and guide."

Ezri opened up the door, before seeing that Weyoun was awake, "Three Reldai are bound now Vorta. I am so sorry…" she paused, "Weyoun. You are awake."

Odo waved at Ezri and shook his head no.

T'Lyn knelt before Weyoun, "Let me show you, Weyoun. Let me show you why this was done."

Weyoun looked at her. Her eyes were Derna's her voice had less expression than hers but had a familiar timber. He felt he could trust her and he held up his hand to her, "Show me."

T'Lyn carefully touched his psi points. He was standing alongside of Weyoun, "This is my memory, Weyoun. That man speaking, standing next to Odo, is my father. "

_A Cardassian man was standing up at a large round table, "It's been thirty years since the War ended, and there is still so little progress in the rehabilitation of your Vorta, and Jem 'Hadar. It was a part of the treaty that they be given freedom, and we've seen little progress. What's going on "founder" are you backing out of our deal? Or just trying to buy time so you can rebuild to invade."_

_The Klingon representative slammed the table, "It angers me to agree with this reptile, but I do. We've read all your reports, the genetics are moving ahead, but nothing has changed!" _

_Odo stood, "Gentlemen, I agree thing are moving slowly, much slower than I would like, but I cannot risk the lives of those people. It took thousands of years to make them what they were; I can't be expected to undo that in a mere thirty!" _

_The Klingon stood slamming his fist on the table, but it was the Romulan that spoke next, "Time is not a luxury I believe you have more of, Representative Odo. I believe it is my colleagues' desire, no matter how crudely they put it, that we end this now. They are clones, Odo, not real beings. The Jem hadar are little more than animals. I think it is this counsels desire to see them put down like the diseased animals they are!" _

_Solok stood, "If I may, I have a proposal from the Federation and the Vulcan government that might prevent this whole sale slaughter. He flipped the switch on his comm panel and fed the information to all the screens. Each representative looked, the Klingon scoffed, but shook his head yes, The Romulan rolled his eyes. _

_The cardassian stood, "And how much more time do you require for this supposed re-education? Another thirty years I suppose…"_

_Solok folded his hands in front of him, "If Odo agrees to it, we can promise at least a 23.456% result in one month. That is triple the number of rehabilitated Vorta and Jem hadar than has been produced in the past thirty years."_

"_And what if we just want them dead?" The Romulan said bluntly. _

_Solok raised an eyebrow, "Your emotional desire for revenge is noted T'van. If you care to pretend to the illusion of the treaty, I suggest we attempt this plan before Odo and his people decide that the treaty no longer needs to be honored, and does desire an attack. As you are fond of mentioning, there are enough Dominion ships and people to launch an attack on our quadrant again. So far they have wanted peace. If they are asked to exterminate two of their species, I would see it as logical recourse that they attack us."_

_Odo grunted, "I like this plan, Ambassador Solok, and you are providing the telepaths?" _

"_Vulcan is, yes, Betazed has offered empaths for after counseling, if need be." Solok sat releasing the floor._

_The Klingon slammed his fist on the table, "There is no honor in executing an entire race like feed animals. Romulans wouldn't know of this, so I am for the Vulcan's plan. Give them a month, Romulan, and then if they fail you can have your dishonorable blood bath."_

_Solok raised his hand, "I call for a vote on the counsel."_

_Hands raised and were counted, the vote fell on the side of allowing Odo and his people one month for rehabilitation. Odo stood thanking the counsel for the grace time. He turned to Solok when the room had cleared. _

"_That was bold and generous of you and your people," Odo said looking Solok over. "Your people aren't known for their compassion, but I would say this is a very compassionate move." _

"_I cannot claim all of the credit for this plan, Odo. My wife, who is human, and my daughter, who is half human helped me in this dilemma. They will be traveling with me to your facility." _

"_You are coming youself?" Odo said crossing his arms over his chest._

"_My daughter will be assisting your people, she is a Reldai, we go together as a family."_

_Odo nodded his head, "If this works, the Dominion will owe you Solok, not the just the Federation, but you personally. "_

_Solok shifted uncomfortably, "We are wasting time, Sir. We need to gather those people we need. We only have a month to save two races." _

_Weyoun looked at T'Lyn, "We were deceived, to be free of deception, so our races would be spared."_

"_It was a conspiracy of light, Weyoun."_

_Weyoun nodded. He had been a part of many conspiracies in his many lives, never one to save lives. "I understand and more than that…I am grateful." He turned to her, "But there is no Derna?"_

"_Not as such, Weyoun. But you needed to feel love, both giving and receiving of it, and I saw no other logical route to take than to attempt to give you that. She is not me, and I am not her. I am afraid you would find a Vulcan mate, unsatisfactory to your requirements." _

"_Perhaps.." he said looking at her. "I am ready to join the world, to help Odo save our people."_

_T'Lyn nodded._

Weyoun stood and walked over to Odo, he hid a grin and supplicated to him as he would have before this all happened, "Founder is wise in all things."

Odo rolled his eyes and his head fell. Before he could speak Weyoun giggled. "It was a joke, Odo. I thank you, I do understand and I am ready to be your adviser, if you will have me."

T'Lyn took her place at Solok's side. "Our work here is finished, Father, we should see to the others now. How much time do we have left?"

"Two weeks three hours forty seven mintues and sixteen seconds."

"A lot can be done in that time, " T'Lyn looked at Odo and nodded.

Weyoun ran after Solok and his daughter, "Thank you, thank you both…" he grabbed Solok in a huge, and then pulled T'Lyn in hugging her, he kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

Solok and T'Lyn looked at him, "Use your new freedom well, Weyoun." Solok said, they both raised at Ta'al, "Peace and long life."

Weyoun watched them walk away, he hoped he would see them again.

**A/N: This completes this story...If you have other Vorta you'd like to see written about please don't hesitate to ask. The Vorta are going to be a size-able part of the series :) Hope you enjoyed it as I much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
